ABSTRACT Chicago?s South Side is one of the nation?s most medically underserved urban areas, facing significant disparities in the incidence and mortality of cancer. Eliminating or reducing cancer disparities in this community requires the commitment of a health care and biomedical research workforce that reflects the make-up of the local community and understands its underlying challenges. The University of Chicago Medicine Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCCC), considered a national leader among cancer centers in supporting the training and career development of next-generation cancer researchers, will serve as the epicenter of the proposed training program, Chicago EYES (Educators and Youth Enjoy Science) on Cancer. The overall objective of the program is to train high school students, undergraduates, and high school teachers through research experiences and outreach, thereby enhancing the diversity of the workforce necessary to meet the nation?s biomedical, population-based and clinical cancer research needs. To accomplish this goal, we will: 1) Provide mentored research experiences and career/skills development to individuals from underrepresented backgrounds at the high school and undergraduate level to inspire and prepare them for research careers in cancer and/or cancer disparities; 2) Provide high school teachers of underrepresented students with research experiences and curriculum development to prepare them to disseminate knowledge and generate excitement for science; and 3) Create a strong and long-lasting network of support for students throughout their career journeys. In addition to assembling a dedicated mentor team for each individual, providing hands-on research training and curriculum development for their teachers, and engaging families and communities for support, we will also develop a detailed tracking system to facilitate ongoing communication with program alumni and personalized assistance as needed. The experienced leadership team has the scientific, educational, and administrative expertise, coupled with an established track record of developing and evaluating cancer research pipeline programs, necessary to successfully deliver the proposed program. Importantly, the program will facilitate strong partnerships with key institutions on Chicago?s South Side, namely the Museum of Science and Industry and diverse local high schools and institutions of higher learning. Together, the leadership team, outstanding mentors, and committed partners are well positioned to successfully develop the program, evaluate success and support the proposed activities to create and sustain a diverse cancer research workforce. Through Chicago EYES on Cancer, the UCCCC is committed to positively impacting the scientific career development of South Side Chicago youth as well as the education and engagement of the local community.